Why Don't They Do It In The Road?
by AcrossTheNarutoverse
Summary: Rated T for some implied sexual and generally romantic themes. Somewhat suggestive TemariXShikamaru from Naruto. Features the Beatles song "Why Don't We Do It In The Road?". You'll find out what happens while reading.


**Why Don't They Do It in the Road?**

_Disclaimer_: All characters of Naruto portrayed in this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own them, nor the songs of the Beatles' band and members.

_**Setting the Scene**_: Temari and Shikamaru have both been advancing slowly into their adult years. Unexpectedly enough, they found they would be doing so together. After an eye-opening blind date and the several true dates that followed, the two were married at ages 23, then proceeded to have three beautiful children by the time they were 25. After several long years of routinely raising their family, Temari has developed a newfound longing to reignite her love life with Shika. Still, she doesn't know when to stop messing with his head sometimes.

* * *

Temari could hear her husband's wildly varying tone of voice as he coaxed each of their three young children into their beds for an afternoon nap. She snickered lightly to herself. Thanks to their uncontainable energy, the three hadn't had a daytime snooze since they were four. Knowing this, Temari hadn't found it tough to imagine what their reactions would be to taking one at the ages of ten. She would've felt guiltier of suggesting Shikamaru "do the honors" if it hadn't fit snugly into her plan.

While Shika was experiencing perhaps the most exhausting (or one of the most exhausting) ten minutes of his adult life, she had slipped downstairs and dressed herself down significantly. By the time she had found her waiting place next to the childrens' bedroom door, she was wearing nothing but a skimpy bra with a fishnet undershirt over it and the shortest shorts she owned. She leaned up against the wall, looking toward the door as the racket in the connecting room continued.

After waiting an irritating five minutes or so, she finally heard silence in the room. Either the kids had finally submitted to sleeping or Shika had strangled them all soundless. If everything went well, it wouldn't really matter about nine months from now.

She straightened herself out and focused her attention onto the inevitable emergence of her husband from the bedroom. She could hear his footsteps and breathing as he approached the door from the inside, and leaned herself up further against the wall, her hands laid flat on the surface. Finally she heard the sound of the knob turning and the door opened. She prepared a smirk onto her face as she watched.

Shikamaru stepped out of the doorway and turned to shut the door behind him. Suddenly he stopped, his gaze drawn to the form of his eccentrically-dressed wife. His mouth dropped about as fast as his eyes did, though he somehow managed to keep his overall composure.

He took a few steps toward her, a mix of surprise and curiosity forming on his face. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Shikamaru watched as his wife's hands slid towards her own waist. She grabbed the two ends of her signature red sash and untied it, before holding it out in front of her, one end in each hand. The smirk on Temari's face had grown considerably.

He opened his mouth as though about to question her, but never got the chance to do so. In a matter of seconds, Temari's hands had shot up and wrapped the red sash halfway around the back of Shika's neck. This was followed by a strong yank forward from her arms, causing his body to be pulled forward by his neck. Meanwhile, his wife eagerly leaned her body forward.

Their lips crashed together in the middle. The startled shinobi's eyes widened slightly, before slowly closing as his kunoichi mistress enveloped him in a heated kiss for several seconds. Then, just as the kiss was formed, it was ended abruptly as Temari pulled her head back.

["Why Don't We Do It In The Road?" music begins]

As soon as Temari found enough breath to, she began to sing speedily in a moderate whisper.

_"Why don't we d-do it in the road?"_

She began to roll her hips towards either side of Shika's body, causing him to look down in surprise.

_"Why don't we do it in the road?"_

As her hips continued to shake, she began to edge Shika in the direction of the stairs.

_"Why don't we do it in the road?!_

_Oh, oh."_

The look on her husband's face was priceless to her at that moment. She smiled sexily.

_"Why don't we do it in the road?_

_Mm-baby,"_

She began to ease him back, raising her voice slightly with every step.

_"No one will be watching us,_

_Why don't we do it in the road?"_

She shoved him back a little as they reached the first step of the stairs leading down.

_"Why don't,_

_We do it in the road?"_

Their pace of descent began to quicken gradually as they went.

_"Why don't we do it,_

_In the road?"_

Shikamaru looked behind him to see they were headed straight for the door.

_"Why don't we do it,_

_Do it in the road?!_

_Yeah, yeah."_

A look of sudden realization came onto his face, much to Temari's delight.

_"Why don't we do it in the road?_

_Uh huh."_

They had finally reached the bottom of the stairs and were nearing the door.

_"No one will be watching us,_

_Why don't we do it in the road?!"_

Temari turned the knob on the door and began to ease it open, but Shikamaru unexpectedly pressed his body roughly against the door and closed it. She looked up to see a mischievous smirk on his face.

_"I said,_

_No one will be watching us,_

_Why don't we do it in the road?!"_

Shikamaru grabbed Temari's right shoulder and began to lightly shove her to the right, directly toward the first-floor bedroom they shared. Temari couldn't help but smile at the sudden reawakening of her husband's sex drive.

The two pressed against eachother as Shika practically carried Temari the rest of the way and grasped the doorknob with his free hand.

_Success._

* * *

_Now, for those of you've read my previous two stories, this particular fic may have surprised you. Alot. Indeed, I do have a sense of humor after all, although I don't like to make it too obvious sometimes. (Read the second and third paragraphs of this fic again and you might see what I mean.) Really, though, I think if you look at this particular story as a whole, (including the song!) you might find something funny about it if nothing else jumps out at you._

_In other words, this story was pretty much written for those people who like romantic comedy as a genre **even** in fanfiction form. I also did this to possibly counterbalance some of the more serious, possibly even dark-natured fics I have in mind for later. I will write at least one other story to this effect, so those of you who liked this can expect another dose in the future._

_Thank you for reading. I'd appreciate comments and reviews._


End file.
